This invention lies in the field of gripping surfaces for handles of various kinds including bicycle handle bars and automobile steering wheels but it is directed primarily to grips for the handles or shafts of sporting implements such as tennis rackets and golf clubs. It is more particularly directed to a grip which is easy to apply and remove, which requires no fasteners to secure it in place, and which provides a superior gripping surface in use.
Most conventional grips for the handles or shafts of athletic implements come in one of two forms and materials. One type is an elongate flat strip of material which is helically wound on the handle from the free end inward for a suitable distance and is usually secured to the handle by an adhesive, with the ends of the strip being further secured by metallic fasteners or string windings. The marginal edges of the turns may be abutted or overlapping. The strip itself may be leather or some plastic imitation.
This type suffers from various disadvantages. Application is expensive and inconvenient because of the need to apply the adhesive and the fasteners and produce a clean and salable product. The adhesive usually deteriorates and allows the marginal edges to become loose so that they quickly curl up with continued use and become uncomfortable. In addition, the curled edges frequently cause blisters. Replacement requires removal of the fasteners and remaining adhesive plus a repetition of the entire initial installation operation. The leather strip absorbs dirt and moisture and is difficult to clean. While the plastic or rubber strip is easier to clean, neither type can be subjected to strong or high temperature cleaning materials and methods because the adhesive would be damaged or destroyed.
Another type of grip is the socket or sleeve which is fitted onto a handle and secured by adhesive or fasteners or both. This type must be a very accurate fit for satisfactory service and requires expensive molding machines and very careful manufacturing and assembly operations. The adhesive is subject to general deterioration, and to damage in cleaning operations, and grip replacement is difficult and time consuming.
Neither type of grip can be readily removed and replaced by the owner of the athletic equipment because of his lack of skill and the necessary tools. Consequently he must pay the high cost of professional repair and replacement.